


Does He Know

by Gangstertogangster



Series: Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Inner Dialogue, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: Another ficlet from a tumblr sentence prompt post I saw. The line being "Does he know you're in love with him?' It's just Mariah mulling things over running on a few vodkas.I want to think more about how it's never established. She never actually says it, but I feel like it's love. Maybe, or I'm just a hopeless romantic.





	Does He Know

"Does he know you're in love with him?'

Mariah felt the question nagging at her all the time.

_Love is a miserable affair. They all betrayed me in the end._

_He's made heart eyes at Che every so often. _

_He's slippery as all get out. _

_He switches sides on a dime. _

_What if he just wanted a sugar momma?_

Mariah downed her second straight vodka.

_This is NOT love._

_He's just a piece of trash from the streets. Two-bit thug. He's not family. He's not even Tommy. Tommy who also abandoned her and for who, Karla?_

She didn't even know if she was in love with him to begin with. If he was really in love with her.

They just had sex and went to plays and cafes and restaurants and shows and...

_None of that was love._

When Alex brought up Shades, during a tirade about loved ones betraying her, Mariah just spat back "Don't even get me started on Shaaaaades. Yeah, bad ass bitch."

_Who was Shades? Hernan? Just Shades? He's just a good fuck, he's a lover, not my love..._

_Don't let him close enough. Don't let him in. He'll break your heart. I promised myself that no one else would do that ever again._

Another vodka and this time she felt it in her temples. She was sprawled out on the couch in her office at the club.

Love is when you feel secure. How can I feel secure with 'Sha-a-a-a-a-des'? She felt the sour sentiment actually escape her lips. 

_Love isn't curling up with him, love isn't talking about nothing with him, sharing an easy silence with him, making plans with him, discussing the future with him, caring what he has to say because she really didn't care. _

_Love isn't sharing my bed most nights._

_And I would have said his name in my list of those I love who betrayed me. But he hasn't. But I told Alex I didn't love Hernan. I don't love him at all. I don't even care. He's just a boy toy, he's just my partner._

Mariah jolted upright as soon as "he's just my partner" sounded off in her brain.

Jackson was gay and she loved him but not as a romantic partner. It was a convenient partnership. Wasn't her and Shades as well? But no one made him partner with her. Or was he waiting until homeboy got out of Seagate.

Her thoughts spun around in a frenzy.

The office was so damn empty.

_Did he like it with her? Did he love it?_

Hernan was such a pesky mystery.

The question kept repeating itself, louder and louder. **_But does he know you're in love with him?_**

"No, 'cause I'm NOT." Mariah spoke to an audience of no one.


End file.
